The Summoning Garden
The Summoning Garden is the first area in Pikmin: The Winds of Light. Lots of flowers surround the area. Some caves are easy, some are not.The design of it is currently a work in progress. It is also where Red Pikmin are found. Story Day One Before landing, the Ship says about the area, "Below us is what appears to be a field of large flowers. It appears to be summoning us. Thus, it will be known as the 'Summoning Garden'." As always, the Ship has trouble landing, however no pilots are lost this time, only most of the ship's power. "Olimar!" the ship says, "We need to find a source of power if we are to leave the surface tonight!" Olimar looks around, then finds a strange, dark red onion-shaped object, and recognizes it as the Red Onion. The Onion pops out, and a Pikmin seed comes out. Olimar plucks the seed, and then he has a Red Pikmin. They go and break down a gate, kill several Pellet Posies, and defeat a Red Bulborb and a Dwarf Red Bulborb. They then find a package containing two batteries, and take it back to the ship. "Thanks, Olimar! This is just what I needed! This will also be our first treasure! I shall call it the Dual Fuel Reservoir!" Then the ship takes off with Olimar and Louie and the Red Onion. Day Two Olimar and the Pikmin go over to another gate, break it down, and find themselves near a hole. The Ship comments: "A very short cave appears to be below us. It seems to be emanating a strong signal, yet not many life signs are present. Why...?" So, Olimar and Pikmin jump in with the Ship's research pod. Story continues here... Sub-Areas These are the current sub-areas: a pathway/landing site, a Spiderwort garden, a block filled area, a set of boxes, and a concrete path. The surrounding non-explorable area is filled with giant flowers. Pathway/Landing Site The landing site is here. There are some Pellet Posies and a Dwarf Red Bulborb. There is a White Bramble Gate between a toybox and a clay pot. The Queer Thingamabob is on top of the toybox. Beyond that is a Red Bulborb and the Dual Fuel Reservoir, and a White Bramble Gate leading to the Spiderwort Garden. Treasures *Dual Fuel Reservoir *Queer Thingamabob Wildlife *Pellet Posy x3 *Dwarf Red Bulborb x1 *Red Bulborb x1 Spiderwort Garden There are some Pellet Posies, and behind a poison gate are some Burgeoning Spiderworts, a Fiery Blowhog, a Watery Blowhog, and a Ravenous Whiskerpillar. The Cap of Guidance can be found in the ground. If you go straight from the Pathway through here, you will reach the set of boxes and eventually the concrete area. Treasures *Cap of Guidance Wildlife *Pellet Posy x3 *Burgeoning Spiderwort x2 *Fiery Blowhog x1 *Watery Blowhog x1 *Ravenous Whiskerpillar x1 Set of Boxes There is a set of boxes with little blocks connecting them so you can reach them. On the final box is Adventure Cave. Caves *Adventure Cave Block-Filled Area On the other side of the Spiderwort Garden is an area filled with alphabet blocks. Five of them surround a cave, the Architect's Playground, saying "ENTER". Caves *Architect's Playground Concrete Area An area of concrete only accessible through an electric gate. There are several Dweevils around. The Flower of the Garden is found buried in the ground. The cave Comrade's Cavern can be found here. Wildlife *Anode Dweevil x1 *Fiery Dweevil x1 *Caustic Dweevil x1 *Munge Dweevil x1 Treasures *Flower of the Garden Caves *Comrade's Cavern Now, for the master list of caves, treasures and wildlife. Caves *Adventure Cave *Architect's Playground *Comrade's Cavern Treasures *Dual Fuel Reservoir *Queer Thingamabob *Cap of Guidance *Flower of the Garden Wildlife *Pellet Posy x6 *Dwarf Red Bulborb x1 *Red Bulborb x1 *Burgeoning Spiderwort x2 *Fiery Blowhog x1 *Watery Blowhog x1 *Ravenous Whiskerpillar x1 *Anode Dweevil x1 *Fiery Dweevil x1 *Caustic Dweevil x1 *Munge Dweevil x1 Map of the Area